


entropia

by Medoch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: забытые имена





	1. chaos

так было, кажется, всегда. во всяком случае, он не мог вспомнить ничего другого, и вечность ползла по застывшим венам, мешая думать.  
  
он был птицей, наколотой на острые ветки, как на вертел, — ни двинуться, ни дёрнуться, ни сбежать. люди проходили мимо, смотрели и отворачивались — ах, какой ужас; ах, какая мерзость; ах, какое несчастье.  
  
он не различал ни лиц, ни голосов — может, это всё говорил один человек — но смыслы были разные. смыслы были чем-то новым в кромешной темноте мироздания. он был птицей, наколотой на ветки, и вывернутые кости торчали из его крыльев, и об их осколки можно было порезаться.  
  
он знал: все началось с песчинки. знание, этот мир, он сам, ветки, которые пронзили его, чудовищное ощущение тяжести, а ещё — смыслы, смыслы, смыслы, тысяча фраз, пролетающих мимо, монотонных, разнозначимых, неравнозначных. ему хотелось вывернуться из острых лап, хотелось ввернуть обратно тонкие полые кости, хотелось открыть глаза и смотреть, впитывать, узнавать.  
  
он мог только понимать.  
он был птицей.  
  
иногда вместо знания приходила память — и он вспоминал имя, пробовал его на вкус, спрашивал — моё? — но имя было диким и злым, отчётливым, как удар палкой. память показывала картинки, кусочки, пазлы — чёрное с крапинками белого, серо-лавандовое с растекающимся чёрным озером в центре, алое и сизое, а потом — фиолетовое.   
  
фиолетовое — синее и алое, переходящее в пурпур — было его. было рядом с ним, цеплялось когтями за его сердце, грызло изнутри, скреблось и стучалось, ломая тонкие полые рёбра.  
  
память возвращалась неизменно, стабильно и зло, кусалась ностальгией и горечью — словно он что-то потерял и забыл, словно до того, как он стал птицей, было что-то ещё, бесконечно важное, занимающее всё нутро и рвущееся наружу. память травила его одиночеством и желанием вернуться, и он пробовал на вкус слово «дом», но не чувствовал ничего — ни направлений, ни колебаний воздуха. ему снились чёрные полотна, и корабли, и мечи, и маски, — всё сливалось в неясное серое пятно, а потом снова обрывалось именем.  
  
а потом — потом он забывал снова. память приходила и уходила, и он не мог до неё дотянуться, потому что крыльями, наколотыми на ветки, нельзя было ничего схватить. ему хотелось вспомнить, проснуться, закричать, спасти — желание тянулось изнутри, как нитка, на которую бусинами нанизаны всё органы, и стягивало сердце и лёгкие в узел, в комок из отсутствия воздуха на вдох, страха и отчаянного желания жить.  
  
всё началось с песчинки.  
  
***  
  
лэнс смеётся:  
— этот бы закат — да по стаканам!  
  
он замечает, как кит хмурится, и отводит взгляд; разливает в высокие бокалы местное пойло и ставит на поднос. аллура смеётся где-то неподалёку, напевая альтеанские песни под звуки электронной скрипки, пидж измеряет высоту набегающих на скалы волн, ханк колдует над самодельным грилем. это похоже на маленький рай — крохотная передышка посреди непрекращающихся военных действий.  
  
закат здесь похож на земной — алый на горизонте граничит с морем и отражается в нём: всё кажется розовым, фиолетовым, персиковым, золотым и синим, безбрежным и бесконечным. лэнсу хочется прыгнуть в этот закат и лететь в далёкое никуда; он отпивает пойло из бокала и морщится от неожиданной сладости.  
  
— всё, — бурчит кит, — всё это началось с песчинки.  
  
лэнс не может понять, как из чего-то крохотного родился такой огромный мир. лэнс знает, что расстояние убивает, что время убивает, что всё в этом мире способно тебя убить, и он пытается жить с этим, потому что иначе никак. он говорит:  
  
— хаос. всё движется к хаосу. энтропия, — смеётся, — растёт. поэтому и песчинка в итоге стала вселенной.  
  
кит делает пару глотков из стакана и облизывает губы. румянец расцвечивает ему щёки. лэнс протягивает ладонь и ерошит тёмные волосы — гладит кита, как домашнюю кошку, против шерсти. тот злится, фыркает, закипает — перехватывает запястье и стискивает в бледных пальцах, застывая на месте. вперивается взглядом в резьбу шрамов на голой руке от плеча до запястья — последствия неудачных драк, угонов автомобилей, падений, ругани со львом и еще целого перечня вещей, которые с нормальными людьми обычно не случаются.  
  
лэнс ощущает себя так, словно гравитацию на планете резко выключили. кит стискивает запястье почти до хруста и точно до синяков, и его белые пальцы на смуглой коже лэнса выглядят как шапка взбитых сливок в чашке кофе.  
  
— от порядка к хаосу, — бурчит кит, глядя в небо.  
  
и небо окрашивается ужасающим галранским пурпуром.  
  
***  
  
так было всегда. небо было землёй, земля — небом; он лежал в темноте и пялился в темноту, изредка перемежающуюся светом — искрами, взрывами, отблесками клинков и выстрелов. они вызывали такое знакомое чувство, и оно болело внутри, как застаревшая рана, как заноза, которую не вытащили вовремя; бесконечное ощущение на расстоянии ладони от ключиц вниз — и ладонь почему-то не его, а чужая, горячая, как кофе, корица и топлёное молоко.  
  
он ненавидел топлёное молоко — глупый факт из ниоткуда, потому что не было ни топлёного молока, ни кофе, ни корицы, потому что не было ничего, кроме темноты и всполохов, и он сам тоже был темнотой, фарфором костей под алебастром кожи, и весь — выкрашенный в чёрный, запачканный, выжженый до угля и сажи.  
  
и вот таких вот глупых фактов было целое множество, целое жужжащее облако, и каждый факт клацал зубами, как псина из стаи, хотя рядом ничего не лаяло и не рычало, хотя он даже не боялся собак; — и были ли они? — среди клацанья зубов и когтей, где-то в глубине, было самое дорогое и самое злое; блестящее, как золото, и жгучее, как кислота. это было — имя; он позволял себе касаться его, протягивать эфемерные ладони, он не боялся укусов, потому что имя было тёплым и ласковым, имя было шипящим и хлёстким, но всё равно мягким, оно касалось его нутра и гладило его изнутри, как перья лезвий, лёгкими крохотными порезами, царапинами, ранами — он не замечал до последнего, пока не начинало болеть, а когда болело, тянулся только сильнее.  
  
больше всего хотелось вспомнить и ощутить, — или всё-таки защитить? — собрать разрозненные, распавшиеся куски, всё это облако, всю эту стаю, в одно, в один образ, и пусть он не будет настоящим, он всё-таки будет, но пока только сверкало светлое и острое, горячее, как свет, — улыбка, ухмылка, оскал; раздавался звук, похожий на песню — быть может, и бывший песней; он слышал голоса, но не понимал сути, не понимал вообще ничего, бесконечные смыслы проходили мимо, падали, как листья, и шуршали где-то в кромешной темноте.  
  
он тянулся к свету, но сам был темнотой, и поэтому ранился об него, как об осколки, перья лезвий, ножи и копья. он мог пойти куда угодно, но всюду были лишь тень и всполохи света, разделяющие мир на кусочки.  
  
он знал: так разрастался хаос.  
  
***  
  
кит хмурится, задевая лэнса плечом. в коридоре корабля пусто и легко разойтись, но лэнса ведёт — он натыкается на косяки и сбивает собой тумбочки. кит подставляет руку, напрягается, хватая его под руки, и возвращает в вертикальное положение. у лэнса точки зрачков и глаза синие-синие — захлёбывайся, топись, вмерзай. он выдыхает, становясь прямо, и долго пытается сфокусировать взгляд на ките.  
  
— с тобой всё в порядке?  
  
лэнс смеётся; смех у него невесёлый, горький и почти озлобленный.  
  
— хочу лакрицы, — говорит он. — и маминого кофе. и пиццу с ананасами. жареной саранчи. милкшейк. мороженого из сливок и зелёного чая. сникерс. тапенаду с кокосовым молоком.  
  
кит стоит в ступоре. он сначала не понимает, а потом слова начинают бить его под дых снова, и снова, и снова. кит тоже скучает по дому, но его дом — это всего лишь лачуга в центральной америке неподалёку от гарнизона. его дом не претендует на звание дома с большой буквы, на звание места, куда хотелось бы возвращаться; думая о том, что этой лачуги может уже и не существовать, кит не чувствует ничего.  
  
думая о том, что дома и семьи лэнса может не существовать тоже, кит чувствует что-то тяжёлое, как камень. может быть, это его каменное сердце начинает биться о грудную клетку — глухо и неприятно, до фиолетовых гематом и сломанных рёбер. даже привычка всегда думать о плохом не смягчает удара.  
  
— энтропия растёт, — невпопад говорит кит, — теперь твой выбор еды куда шире, чем был на земле.  
  
лэнс смеётся, протягивая руку, и ерошит волосы кита — дурацкий, невероятно раздражающий жест, от которого кит чувствует себя псиной, от которого киту хочется рычать и клацать зубами. чужой смех раздражает, потому что боль въелась в него намертво — не вырезать и не выжечь.  
  
у лэнса тёплые пальцы, он всё ещё шатается и едва держит равновесие, в нём всё ещё столько горечи, что, кажется, можно утонуть, он всё ещё идиот, который никому не говорит о своих проблемах.  
  
кит тащит его до комнаты и остаётся рядом, пока лэнс не засыпает, потому что иначе просто не получается.   
  
***  
  
в промежутке между тьмой и хрустом молотых костей они впервые замечают друг друга — не птицу, наколотую на ветки, не темноту, растворившуюся во тьме, а двух людей посреди пустого, мёртвого космоса.  
  
и память об имени вдруг становится на место, как пазл в правильное положение, как ключ в замок, — память об имени вдруг становится бесконечно родной.  
  
— кит.  
— лэнс.  
  
и мир снова схлопывается в песчинку.  
  
***  
  
лотор перехватывает вольтрон на границе одной из многочисленных звёздных систем. он разворачивает телудав и делает с ним что-то противоестественное — аллура вскрикивает, жмурится, как от боли, массирует пальцами виски. кит заперт в кресле чёрного льва, поэтому просто спрашивает:  
— всё в порядке?  
  
а потом они все разом понимают, что всё не в порядке. львы не синхронизируются — словно им что-то мешает. кит отчётливо слышит чужие мысли, когда аллура атакует телудав из-за спины его льва.  
  
— что это? — спрашивает он.  
  
она усмехается в комм почти устрашающе мрачно:  
— генератор случайностей.  
  
лэнс присвистывает:  
— ого, штуковина, создающая хаос? мне нравится!  
  
киту не нравится. он отбивает атаки, прикрывая всех остальных, щурится, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь в пурпурном свете приближающегося телудава, и видит лишь темноту. темнота становится больше и шире, раззявливает беззубую пасть и проглатывает чёрного льва так просто, словно не находится в паре астрономических единиц от него.  
  
последнее, что видит кит, — выстрелы, взрывы, свет атмосферы планеты неподалёку и безбрежную темноту космоса.  
  
это красиво.   
  
***  
  
первые пять секунд до лэнса не доходит. из телудава вырывается поток света, и чёрный лев словно сгорает в этом потоке, а потом — хлоп, тишина, белый шум и радиомолчание. лэнс слышит, как лев, связанный с ним ментально, рычит от ярости и словно бы боли. это неудивительно — львы всегда казались лэнсу едва ли не более живыми, чем он сам.  
  
поэтому — а ещё по причине, которую не хочет осознавать до конца — он позволяет красному вести себя вперёд, на злополучный телудав, на скалящегося лотора, на шипы и когти чужого света, туда, где кит только что исчез так просто, словно не был одним из лучших знакомых лэнсу пилотов.  
  
вперёд, не оглядываясь, — это стезя красного льва. лэнс чувствует себя камикадзе, птицей без крыльев, летящей под натиском гравитации вдоль земли, по вертикали, вниз. он не слышит аллуру, не слышит пидж, не слышит ханка; он задыхается, глядя на то, как же свет из телудава тянет к нему свои щупальца, пробивает броню рвущегося за бывшим хозяином — вечным хозяином — красного и прошивает грудную клетку, и руки, и крылья, натыкая на тонкие световые копья, как на ветки.  
  
в последний момент, в невесомости, лэнс видит себя со стороны: распятого светом, изломанного и окровавленного.  
  
следом мир схлопывается.  
  
***  
  
когда лэнс слышит своё имя — неуверенный, храбрящийся голос и ноты незаданных вопросов в одном жалком слоге, в одном выдохе, в половине вдоха следом — его прошибает осознанием. память возвращается — вся целиком, не поделенная на кусочки, не разбитая хаосом на молекулы, и от неё тяжело и холодно — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, словно лэнс всё ещё птица, наколотая на острые ветки, словно лэнс всё ещё душа нараспашку и крошево костей наружу.  
  
к нему приходит знание — тайное, непонятное никому, не облекаемое в слова; это и последняя битва, и последний день на земле, и прощание, и приветствие, и всё-всё-всё, не оканчивающееся точкой, но завершившееся чем-то сродни любви, но словно гораздо большим, масштабов куда больших, чем вселенная целиком. лэнс знает, что продал бы вселенную и весь мир за того, кому предназначено это чувство.  
  
лэнс улыбается. ему больше не нужны ни слова, ни смыслы, ему больше ничего не нужно, потому что вся его горечь умерла вместе с ним, остались только слабые птичьи кости и огнём горящая душа. лэнс видит альфора, — это смешно и глупо, но и правда чувствует родство, знакомую до одури тоску по дому и стойкую неуверенность в собственных силах — оставшегося в алом льве призраком самого себя, и выходит на связь.  
  
— ну, как вы там без меня? все живы?  
  
аллура всхлипывает:  
— лэнс, — и второй волной его имя приносит за собой боль.  
  
— всё хорошо, — говорит лэнс, — я здесь. всё хорошо.  
  
он опускает взгляд и видит то, о чём прекрасно знает: развороченное крошево тонких птичьих костей.  
  
у него невероятно мало времени.  
  
***  
  
когда кит слышит своё имя, — своё, хлёсткое и злое, как удар, произнесённое не на выдохе, а на вдохе, сквозь него проходит сразу невероятное количество слов, и значений, и смыслов; всё это разом обрушивается на него и давит, давит, давит, и мешает дышать, позволяя только хрипеть, и пытается ломать рёбра пониманием абсолютно всего, что он пытался понять — и дома, и дружбы, и любви, и того, чего он никогда не умел и не видел. кит чувствует себя так, словно вернулся из ада, и тем больнее понимание того, что его оттуда вернули, вытащили за шкирку, донесли на изломанных, раскуроченных крыльях, вытащили сквозь крошечный проход в схлопнувшемся в песчинку хаосе.  
  
он понимает, что значит — любить кого-то настолько сильно, что хочется наплевать на всю вселенную, катись она к чёрту, пропади она, схлопнись, потому что в чём смысл вселенной, если твоя — всего один хрупкий, крошечный человек? он понимает, что значит — быть привязанным, потому что алый лев тащит чёрного за собой, словно на привязи, алый лев тащит его формировать вольтрон, и у пилота алого льва даже мысли цепляются за кита и связывают, не оставляют выбора, как ошейник на шее пса.  
  
и они соединяются в одну песчинку, в вольтрон, в котором сил словно стало больше вшестеро, вдесятеро, в тысячу раз. кит слышит чувства лэнса, как свои, и различает в них сожаление и страх.  
  
— всё в порядке? — спрашивает он.  
  
лэнс смеётся мысленно, но ни слова не говорит в комм. он вытаскивает меч — не такой, как раньше, а чудовищный и словно насквозь пропитанный кровью — и разит им корабль лотора, распиливает его на крохотные кусочки, разбивает на молекулы вместе с последним галранским принцем. смеётся:  
  
— энтропия растёт, — голос у него болезненный и хриплый.  
  
кит фыркает:  
— ты сам её взращиваешь, — и чувствует безбрежный океан тепла со стороны лэнса.  
  
любит. бессловесно и молча; кит не уверен в чужих чувствах, но в своих — абсолютно.   
  
всё заканчивается, когда вольтрон распадается на пять львов. лэнс смеётся, опускаясь на одну из планет, хрипит:  
— прости, кит, — и второй волной это имя приносит киту знание.  
  
образ птицы, распятой на острых ветках, торчащих костей, крошева тонких рёбер, сердца, ещё бьющегося только благодаря квинтэссенции.  
  
господи, думает кит, но не останавливается на слова — летит за красным львом, забывая, как дышать и думать.  
  
***  
  
они не успевают сказать самого важного.  
  
лэнс хрипит, когда кит поднимается к креслу пилота — весь испуганный и всклокоченный, словно по нему ураган прошёлся. лэнс хрипит и улыбается, и — что можно сказать на это в ответ?  
  
что вообще можно сказать, когда видишь того, ради кого пожертвовал бы вселенной, развороченным и почти умершим?  
  
лэнс похож на птицу, наколотую на острые ветки.  
кит молчит, глядя, как он умирает, —  
и медленно падает в темноту.


	2. blindness

на нового пилота красного льва кит не смотрит. не из упрямства или чего-то еще, а просто потому что не видит — темнота вырвалась из-под век и теперь окружает его повсюду, выстилая не только нутро, но и весь окружающий мир.  
  
знание, пришедшее из этой дыры в пространстве, или генератора случайностей, или чего-то ещё, чему названия просто нет, где кит был тенью, где у кита не было возможности сделать хоть что-нибудь, спустя полторы недели после смерти лэнса ставит его перед фактом:  
нового пилота красного льва зовут леа макклэйн.  
  
леа макклэйн — младшая сестра лэнса. ей восемнадцать, как и пидж. своевольный красный нашёл её сразу же после того, как его доставили в ангар. улетел на поиски пилота — и вернулся с человеком на борту.  
  
кит не особо-то знает, что сказать, когда улавливает знакомый рык, когда слышит от аллуры, что красный вернулся, когда приходит в ангар и чувствует шаги, которые ни с чьими бы не спутал уже никогда. потому что сказать ему, в общих чертах, нечего. потому что лэнс забрал на тот свет и без того полумёртвое умение кита подбирать слова.  
  
леа останавливается напротив и молчит.  
  
кит не знает, как она выглядит, но судя по тому, как пидж всхлипывает, забыв выключить общий канал связи, леа — точная копия лэнса. веснушки на носу, лучезарная улыбка и глаза, в которых можно утонуть. в которых хочется утопиться.  
  
кит может себе представить, но увидеть — уже нет.  
и хорошо.  
если бы он увидел, то, наверное, сошёл бы с ума.  
  
— привет, леа, — говорит он.  
  
— привет, — говорит леа. — откуда ты знаешь моё имя?  
  
кит мог бы сказать «просто знаю», потому что так и есть, но не говорит ни слова. разговоры бессмысленны. особенно — с тем, кто виноват в смерти того, кого ты любил. особенно — с тем, кто всё равно ничего уже не сможет изменить.  
  
кит мастер быть виноватым.  
кит мастер в ненависти к себе.  
кит много в чём мастер, но простить себя не может — и никогда не простит.  
  
он стоит посреди ангара — предположительно напротив сестры лэнса — и ждёт. удара, или хлёстких слов, или ещё чего-то. вся его жизнь — ожидание, когда, наконец, кресло чёрного льва займёт кто-нибудь другой. возможно, широ тоже чувствовал что-то такое, а кит не понимал. кит был дураком. кит до сих пор дурак, даром что «мастер» и голова огромного спасающего мир робота.  
  
леа хватает его за руку. у неё, как и у лэнса, горячие сухие ладони. может, её кожа на полтона светлее, а может, такая же кофейно-кремовая; кит представляет себе тонкие пальцы и легко ощущаемые дороги рубцов на тонкой коже. горизонтальные линии уходят на запястье; кит неосознанно прослеживает их пальцами до середины чужого предплечья, нащупывает пальцами пульс, и леа отдёргивает руку, вздрагивая.  
  
— прости, — говорит кит.  
  
он говорит одновременно обо всём: и о смерти лэнса, и о собственном невежестве, и о бестактности своего поступка; он извиняется за все ошибки, которые сделает в будущем — заранее, чтобы, если вдруг он умрёт, извинения всё равно остались. сердце в грудной клетке заходится и долбится тяжёлым камнем о грудную клетку. киту всё ещё кажется, что под плотной тканью футболки у него на груди и рёбрах цветут лиловые гематомы.  
  
леа говорит что-то на испанском, и её слова звучат, как пощёчина. голос ломается на середине фразы, и леа переходит на сбивчивый английский:  
  
— он… он умер, да?  
  
у кита духу не хватает ответить. и слов, в общем-то, тоже. словно вместе со зрением у него забрали и голос. словно он неспособен мыслить ни на английском, ни на каком-либо ещё. смерть лэнса до сих пор как-то не укладывается в голове — киту кажется, что его вот-вот ударят по плечу, что его вот-вот выбесят, что в-каждой-жопе-затычка-лэнс появится и снова будет шутить свои шуточки, подкатывая ко всему, что движется.  
  
киту хочется, чтобы это произошло, и в то же время, несмотря на то, что у него не укладывается в голове, что лэнс умер, что его труп остался где-то на чужой планетке посреди холодного безбрежного космоса, он знает, что никаких шуточек и подкатов больше не будет. что лэнс макклэйн в его системе отсчёта уже не существует.  
  
больше того: кит знает, что это было предрешено. что всё предрешено, и трепыхаться бессмысленно, потому что мир всё равно доставит тебя в конечную точку. так или иначе. это смешно и грустно.  
  
хаос оказался не более, чем шуткой.  
  
кит молчит. аллура — храни её альтеанские боги — отвечает за него, в её голосе холёная, приторная как мёд, отвратительная скорбь.  
  
— да, — она шмыгает носом, и кит морщится. — я сожалею.  
  
он разворачивается и шагает к выходу. врезается лицом в косяк, берёт чуть правее, ведёт пальцами по стене, отсчитывая количество шагов и панелей. у него перед глазами — кромешная темнота, но он сам не является темнотой.  
  
в комнате всегда было отвратительно пусто — голые стены, которые нечем завешать, пустые полки и отсутствие отличительных знаков — но теперь это не мешает. кит падает носом в подушку и задерживает дыхание, отмеряя время: один тик, второй, третий, четвёртый, — и так до тех пор, пока лёгкие не начинают гореть огнём, пока кипучую скорбь в крови не перекроет адреналин, пока мыслей не станет чуть меньше, а инстинкты не заставят вдохнуть.  
  
в голове роятся способы спасти. кит знает, что уже поздно; знает, что всё предопределено; кит до черта всего знает, но варианты и возможности полнят его голову, грозясь раздуть черепную коробку, как воздушный шарик. киту кажется, что его виски треснут, и мысли потекут оттуда, как гной из раны.  
  
он может представить себе эту картину.  
он слишком многое теперь может себе представить.  
  
киту не на что отвлечься — он учится сражаться заново, вслепую, по звукам, запахам, движению воздуха, как рыба, но мысли не уходят, как бы ни было тяжело. мысли возвращаются в самый неудобный момент и режут кита изнутри улыбками лэнса; они вымораживают его изнутри выводом «ты виноват».  
  
— ты виноват, — говорит леа макклэйн.  
  
её голос всё ещё как пощёчина, а слова — как удар под дых. кит не отворачивается только потому что ничего не видит. он стоит спиной к леа и чувствует, как её ладонь сжимается вокруг его запястья. и чувствует, как слова с глухим стуком втыкаются куда-то под лопатки.  
  
— ты виноват, — повторяет леа, — все мы виноваты. тут ни хуя уже не поделаешь, слышишь, кит?  
  
третьей волной его имя — всё ещё похожее на удар битой по затылку — приносит киту прощение. у леа тонкие тёплые пальцы, и в её голосе улыбка, которой можно изрезать себе запястья и истечь кровью; кит хмурится, ощущая, как в носу покалывает от слёз; сглатывает и мотает головой.  
  
— неправда. я мог…  
  
леа фыркает и подходит ближе, леа обнимает его руками за шею и притягивает к себе. шепчет на ухо:  
— люди бывают беззащитными, кит. такое случается.  
  
это не утешает, но дарит облегчение. кит слышит дыхание леа, слышит, как она шмыгает, ощущает её слёзы, впитывающиеся в его футболку. леа дрожит и плачет, впиваясь ногтями киту в спину, и он не придумывает ничего лучше, чем молча обнять её в ответ. он не говорит «всё будет хорошо», потому что леа прекрасно знает, что это неправда. он не говорит «всё в порядке», потому что сам в это не верит. ни хрена не в порядке.  
  
лэнс мёртв, и кит мёртв тоже, но почему-то ещё ходит и пилотирует льва. очень глупая шутка вселенной. очень глупая и нихрена не смешная. вселенная говорит: извини уж, но мир надо кому-то спасать. вселенная говорит: живи с этим, — но киту не с чем жить, потому что всё его нутро выдрали и выпотрошили из него сначала там, в темноте небытия, а потом — вместе со смертью лэнса.  
  
в нём абсолютно ничего не осталось.  
может быть, капля любви, — и та давно уже сгнила.  
  
— кит, — говорит леа.  
  
две минуты назад она восхищалась закатом на планете типа земной, и кит хотел заткнуть уши, потому что её возгласы слишком напоминали крики лэнса. кит говорил себе: нет никакого хаоса. всё в порядке. всё движется в соответствии с системой. всё предопределено. терпи, — и внутри него скреблась и горела скорбь.  
  
— кит, — повторяет леа.  
  
она неизменно зовёт его по имени, и если сначала это пугало и доставляло боль, то сейчас только это и позволяет ему вспомнить о своих обязанностях. о том, что он — кит когане — должен быть паладином, пилотом чёрного льва, членом команды по спасению мира, капитаном команды. кит ни черта не видит, но это позволяет ему видеть глазами льва и пилотировать ещё лучше.  
  
и растворяться в пустой галранской ярости, оставшейся отпечатком внутри чёрного. растворяться в ненависти заркона к законам вселенной — теперь кит понимает его удивительно хорошо, но чем дальше — тем сильнее забывает самого себя. леа зовёт его по имени — и возвращает на землю из того пустого пространства, в котором он был темнотой посреди темноты. в котором ничего не имело смысла.  
  
в котором, как и здесь, тоже не было лэнса.  
  
— что?  
  
леа прислоняется головой к его плечу. кит снова слышит, как бьётся её сердце — его обострившийся слух позволяет уловить каждый шорох.  
  
у леа макклэйн удивительный взгляд на жизнь. она не видит во вселенной ничего плохого; даже в галра она видит только расу, заплутавшую в своих ошибках. у леа макклэйн череда порезов на предплечьях — ровных и глубоких, горизонтальных и вертикальных, словно она пыталась срезать с себя кожу пластами, чтобы добраться до вен. кит не спрашивает её об этом, но всякий раз неосознанно касается шершавых рубцов.  
  
— ты веришь в призраков? — спрашивает леа.  
  
кит пожимает плечами. призраки — это не то, о чём можно думать, когда спасаешь вселенную. кит в принципе не задумывался о призраках, его не интересовали паранормальные явления и прочее мистическое дерьмо. сейчас он залипает в темноту перед глазами и наклоняет голову, ожидая пояснений леа. она усмехается тихо-тихо и бормочет что-то на испанском, а потом говорит невпопад:  
— лэнс сбежал в гарнизон из-за меня. я была… сложным ребёнком, и он пытался мне помочь, он любил меня, а я отталкивала его каждый раз. и, — леа запинается и её голос становится чуть тише, — однажды утром я проснулась, пришла к нему в комнату, а его и след простыл — ни вещей, ни плакатов, только открытка «любимой сестрёнке» и записка в стиле «живой, не беспокойтесь, уехал на вольные хлеба». мама с ног сбилась, пока искала его. я знала, что он ушёл из-за меня, и сначала радовалась, а потом…  
  
кит знает, что приходит потом. когда ты смотришь на результаты своих действий и не видишь ничего хорошего. ничего из того, чем можно было бы гордиться. когда ты видишь только разруху и хаос и понимаешь, что не можешь сделать с этим абсолютно ничего.  
  
леа всхлипывает, и он кладёт ладонь на её затылок.  
  
— всё в порядке, — слова выходят сухими, и кит ненавидит себя за это, — я понимаю.  
  
— когда отец узнал, что он записался в гарнизон, мы всей семьёй выдохнули. ну, что он жив и всё такое. потом он начал писать нам письма, извинялся, и тогда я… — леа затихает, и кит почти уверен, что она смотрит на собственные предплечья, — я захотела умереть. мне было стыдно, знаешь, так стыдно. мама нашла меня в ванной, пока я… ну, делала это. лэнс прилетел в больницу на сверхзвуковой и орал на меня — санитары оттаскивали его из палаты, а он всё кричал и кричал, и даже заплакал. и сказал, что, что бы ни случилось с ним или с кем-либо ещё, я должна жить, потому что мы все рождены не зря.  
  
она затихает, кладёт тёплые руки киту на щёки и сжимает его лицо. лэнс с ханком делали так и называли это «сэндвичем с идиотом». кит усмехается.  
  
— так ты веришь в призраков? — спрашивает леа, — потому что в моём льве сидит призрак моего брата и материт тебя, как сапожник, каждое утро.  
  
у кита в груди что-то падает, стучится о диафрагму и поднимается обратно к горлу, как баскетбольный мяч. он сглатывает.  
  
— что?  
  
— призрак лэнса, — чеканит леа, — в красном льве. материт тебя. каждое утро. говорит, что ты — долбоёб и тебе следует быть чуточку более живым хотя бы ради него.  
  
кит смеётся — выпускает клокочущий в горле истерический хохот.  
  
— это плохая шутка, леа.  
  
— сначала я тоже думала, что это шутка, — отвечает она, — можешь проверить, если хочешь. он тебя пустит, я знаю. ну, бывай.  
  
она фальшиво весёлым голосом зовёт аллуру и пидж, и кит на ощупь пробирается к своему льву, а потом — поворачивается в сторону красного. он не видит ни льва, ни песок под ногами, но отчётливо ощущает присутствие лэнса — словно он и правда здесь, словно он и правда вот-вот подойдёт ближе, взъерошит киту волосы, обзовёт его маллетом.  
  
кит шагает в сторону красного льва, касается поручня у пасти трапа и заходит внутрь.  
лэнс макклэйн врезается в темноту у него перед глазами ярким синим светом и улыбается так, что хочется умереть.  
  
— я рад, что ты жив, кит. пожалуйста, позаботься о моей безбашенной сестрёнке вместо меня.  
  
киту кажется, что он наглотался пепла. в горле горчит; хочется хрипеть и кашлять; воздуха на вдохе не хватает, чтобы обеспечить организм кислородом. кит задыхается, протягивает ладонь, чтобы схватить лэнса за плечо, но натыкается пальцами на холодный металл кресла пилота. темнота выстилает весь мир изнутри и вокруг, темнота душит и оседает в сосудах, окрашивает кровь в чёрный, окрашивает всё в чёрный. кит растворяется в этой темноте и смотрит на то, как лэнс раскидывает светящиеся руки, как крылья, и исчезает во вспышке света, снова погружая весь мир кита в кромешную тьму.  
  
— я люблю тебя, — сипит кит. — я люблю тебя, макклэйн.  
  
лэнс грустно смеётся из ниоткуда:  
— я тоже  _любил_  тебя, кит.  
  
прости.


End file.
